criminalcasegamefandomcom-20200222-history
Spring Break Massacre
Spring Break Massacre '(Case #38) is the thirty-eighth case of the game. Case Background The victim was a Grimsborough University student named Aaliyah Banks. She was found floating in the lake with her lower body half-eaten. The killer was Taylor Kirby, an eco-warrior. Taylor's motive was to raise awareness of the pollution of the lake. She was also extremely furious at Aaliyah, who only cared about her reputation and stopped helping Taylor once she realized that doing protests woudn't get her elected as the Prom Queen. Taylor stole the piranhas from the Biology Amphitheater with a fish scooper, put them into a cooler, and went to the lake to confront Aaliyah. Taylor knocked her in the head and cut her leg to draw blood before pushing her into the lake, so that the piranhas would attack her. She then finally put the piranhas into the lake to end the victim's life. It was later revealed after Taylor's indictment (during Kurt Leary's leg of the Additional Investigation) that a serial killer was discovered to be behind the scenes of three murders, signaling the start of a scare that would torment both the University, and the city of Grimsborough. Victim *'Aaliyah Banks (found floating in the lake, her lower body half-eaten) Murder Weapon *'Piranha' Killer *'Taylor Kirby' Suspects Capture.png|Madison Springer Kurt.png|Kurt Leary Chad baker.png|Chad Baker Felcther.png|Michael Fletcher Taylor.png|Taylor Kirby Killer's Profile *The killer wears flip-flops. *The killer is athletic. *The killer chews bubble gum. *The killer has a bite mark. *The killer has green eyes. Crime Scenes 1. Beach Lake.png|Beach Lake 2. Sun Umbrellas.png|Sun Umbrellas 3. Biology Amphitheater.png|Biology Amphitheater 4. Students' Desks.png|Students' Desks 5. Gas Station.png|Gas Station 6. Vending Machine.png|Vending Machine Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Beach Lake. (Clues: Victim's Body, Shoeprint, Pile of Algae) *Autopsy Victim’s Body. (18:00:00) (Murder Weapon Discovery: Piranhas) *Talk to Madison about the murder. (Available after playing Beach Lake as a task) *Talk to Kurt Leary about his activities. (Prerequisite: Talk to Madison) *See what’s up with Chad. (Prerequisite: Talk to Madison) *Examine Shoeprint. (Result: Flip-flop Print; Evidence: Killer wears Flip-Flops) *Examine Pile of Algae. (Result: Piranha) *Examine Piranha. (Result: Red Piranha; Unlocks: Biology Amphitheater) *Investigate Biology Amphitheater. (Clues: Fish Scooper, Fish Encyclopedia) *Examine Fish Encyclopedia. (Result: Book Annotations) *Talk to Michael Fletcher about the piranhas. (Prerequisite: Book Annotations obtained) *Examine Fish Scooper. (Result: Pink Substance) *Analyze Pink Substance. (03:00:00) (Evidence: Killer chews gum) *Go to Chapter 2. (1 star) Chapter 2 *Lecture Taylor Kirby about what she did to Jones. (Available at start of Chapter 2) *Investigate Students’ Desks. (Prerequisite: Talk to Taylor Kirby) (Clues: Torn Paper, Notebook) *Examine Torn Paper. (Result: Prom Queen Flyer) *Talk to Madison about the victim’s competition. (Prerequisite: Prom Queen Flyer obtained; Trait: Madison chews gum) *Examine Notebook. (Result: Victim's Message) *Talk to Michael about the victim’s threats. (Prerequisite: Victim's Message Unraveled) *Investigate Gas Station. (Clues: Cooler, Employee's Badge) (Available at start of Chapter 2) *Examine Cooler. (Result: Fish Scales) *Analyze Fish Scales. (12:00:00) *Examine Employee’s Badge. (Result: ID Number) *Analyze ID Number. (03:00:00) *Talk to Chad about his job at the gas station. (Prerequisite: ID Number Analyzed) *Go to Chapter 3. (1 star) Chapter 3 *Talk to Kurt about what he filmed. (Available at start of Chapter 3) *Investigate Sun Umbrellas. (Clues: Broken Camera, Beach Bag; Available at start of Chapter 3) *Examine Broken Camera. (Result: Kurt's Video Camera) *Analyze Camera. (06:00:00) (Evidence: Killer has a bite mark) *Examine Beach Bag. (Result: News Article) *Talk to Taylor about her ties to the victim. (Prerequisite: Examine Beach Bag) *Investigate Vending Machine. (Clue: Dial Pad; Progress-Sensitive Unlock) *Examine Dial Pad. (Result: Blood) *Analyze Blood. (12:00:00) (Result: Killer has green eyes) *Arrest Killer. *Go to Additional Investigation. (No stars) Additional Investigation *Shoo Kurt Leary away. *Investigate Sun Umbrellas. (Clue: Inkblot Test) *Examine Inkblot Test. (Result: Rorschach Enigma) *Analyze Rorschach Enigma. (06:00:00) *Make sure Kurt doesn’t talk to anyone about the Rorschach text. (Reward: Burger) *Give Brutus back to Michael Fletcher. *Investigate Biology Amphitheater. (Clue: Fish Bowl) *Examine Fish Bowl. (Result: Guppies) *Give the guppies to Michael. (Reward: 18,000 Coins) *Ask Chad to check the police car. *Investigate Gas Station. (Clue: Candy Cart) *Examine Candy Cart. (Result: Flowers and Pearls) *Examine Flowers and Pearls. (Result: Flower Corsage) *Give his flower corsage back to Chad. (Rewards: MALE Hawaiian Shirt, Spring Break Necklace, FEMALE Spring Break Necklace, Bikini) *Investigate Next Case. (1 star) Trivia *This case, Murder on Campus (Case #32), All the King's Horses (Case #49) and Snakes on the Stage (Case #50) are the only cases in Grimsborough in which the murder weapon is an animal (in this case, the murder weapon is a piranha). *In the crime scene, "Students' Desks", the "Mysterious Man" on the projector screen strongly resembles Heisenberg from the American crime drama television series Breaking Bad. Plus, the subtitles on the projector screen, "Robbing a train", may be a reference to "Dead Freight", the fifth episode of the fifth season of Breaking Bad. *The title of the case is a take on the 2008 film, Spring Break Massacre. Navigation Category:Cases of Grimsborough Category:University Category:Cases